1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate generally to semiconductor circuit design and development, and, more particularly, to a method and system for determination and selection of optimized circuit components.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer circuitry has evolved from relatively simple, basic implementations to complex, high-speed designs. An increased demand for speed, features and capabilities of modern communications, computing and processing devices has driven computer circuitry become faster and smaller. Faster and smaller circuit designs have been a challenge for designers who reach the limits of currently known design techniques and strategies. Device designers have attempted to design circuits for overall, net speed gain optimizations.
Typically, at a computer circuit level, modern communications, computing and processing devices are based upon standard building block devices such as latches, flip-flops, combinatorial logic, buffers and inverters, transistors and the like. Storage elements like latches and flip-flops hold existing data values and “clock in” new values. Standard storage elements used today are optimized with respect to many different factors because modern electrical circuits are complex environments affected by many parameters. For example, the design of application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), central processing units (CPUs) and graphics processing units (GPUs) may require millions of components and/or gates, each gate having a plurality of variables which alter its behavior in the circuit. In the design of such devices according to the current state of the art, circuit components such as standard storage elements are designed such that the plurality of variables which alter their behavior are optimized for an overall efficient storage element. Such designs, however, fail to fully optimize circuit components for specific uses.